Vivant
by chrisVIII
Summary: Traduction d'un texte originallement en anglais. scénarisation de la scène finale du jeu.


Vivant

De Tenshi-Chan

Traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII

Triste… vide et nu… en un mot : mort.

Squall regarda à droite puis à gauche. Il était fatigué et avait mal, mais il FALLAIT qu'il trouve Linoa, alors il se mit à marcher. Il marchait tout droit ne quittant pas l'horizon des yeux. Il commençait par penser que cette terre désolée était infinie quand il se trouva soudainement au bord d'un précipice… il se laissa tomber à terre. C'était comme une île flottant au milieu de nulle part. C'était aussi désert et isolé que sa vie.

Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant une plume descendant sur lui. Il se rappela aussitôt l'imprimé du pull de Linoa… des ailes d'ange, blanches. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue ou autre chose, mais il eut juré voir Linoa debout au beau milieu d'un champ de fleurs, coloré et ensoleillé. " Linoa ! " Il parvint à se redresser et commença à se diriger vers le mirage. "Linoa !". La vision se brouilla et elle réapparut revêtue de la robe beige qu'elle portait lors de leur rencontre. Le souvenir de cette rencontre se répéta un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle pointant le ciel… où venait de passer l'étoile filante. S'avançant vers lui, dansant… Flottant. A chaque fois.

Puis il pensa à comment était sa vie avant de la connaître… comment elle serait. Deux larmes coulèrent sur son visage et il s'effondra. Il ne survivrait pas à la perte de quelqu'un qu'il aimait… et il l'aimait plus que sa vie.

Triste… vide et nu… en un mot : mort.

C'est ce que pensa Linoa en marchant. Il n'y avait rien sur le sol et le ciel était si nuageux que le soleil ne perçait pas. Pour couronner le tout, elle ne voyait aucune trace de Squall. Cet endroit était aussi vide qu'elle quand Squall n'était pas là. Il la faisait sourire sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ses bottes qui claquaient était le seul bruit perçu dans ce silence. Elle regardait droit devant… et fut récompensée en distinguant une chose étendue par terre. Elle ralentit en s'approchant et sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était Squall. Il gisait allongé, inconscient… comme mort.

Chassant cette idée de son esprit, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et releva sa tête. Elle sentit les larmes monter aux yeux comme elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne bougea pas. " Non, il ne PEUT pas… pas maintenant ! " Elle avala difficilement et l'appela… pas de réponse." Non… oh, je t'en prie… il ne peut pas être mort ! " Elle essaya encore." Squall ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi ! "

Rien. Pas le moindre cillement. Elle chercha son pouls, posa sa main sur son cœur… rien.

Sentant tout espoir l'abandonner, Linoa laissa couler une larme et serra Squall contre elle. " Non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir! Pas maintenant! Pas quand tu as tant de choses à vivre ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ! " Elle sanglotait contre lui, ne remarquant pas qu'elle était maintenant dans une prairie verdoyante. L'odeur des fleurs lui fit lever le nez, elle regarda la lumière prendre plus en plus de place. Elle était impassible et se demandait si l'agonie de son cœur était comparable à ce qui avait conduit Squall à se fermer au monde. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le comprends que maintenant qu'il est trop tard ? " Soupirant, elle se pencha vers lui, et son cœur, à nouveau manqua un battement. Il respirait ! Elle resta bouche bée voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement. La douleur qu'elle ressentait s'évanouit instantanément. " Squall ? Tu es vivant ?! "

De son côté, Squall était surtout fatigué. La douleur ressentie à l'idée de perdre Linoa avait été insupportable. Il avait abandonné tout espoir et s'était laissé sombrer dans les ténèbres quand la plus douce des voix s'était fait entendre pour le ramener. Elle était maintenant là. L'ange qu'il avait toujours vu en elle. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il ne put contenir sa joie et sourit.

Linoa laissa échapper un mélange de rire et de larmes en le reprenant dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement contre elle. " Oh, tu es en vie ! "Elle renifla en se reculant pour le regarder. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. " je pensais que… que tu … "

" Shhhh! " Le bras de Squall était aussi lourd que du plomb mais il le leva pour essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux " … fatigué… "

Linoa acquiesça. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être exténué. " Alors repose-toi. Tu l'as mérité. " Elle l'installa doucement sur ses genoux.

Squall rouvrit les yeux… elle était si belle. Il fit un nouvel effort et lui caressa la joue. " Je t'aime ". Puis il referma les yeux, soulagé et rassuré.

Linoa se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de joie. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il l'aimait, mais entendre ces mots faisait toute une différence. " Je sais, … je t'aime aussi. " Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front et sentit le bonheur l'envahir. Elle avait livré son propre combat et venait de gagner. Elle savait qu'il ne se refermerait plus. Elle leva brutalement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Instinctivement elle resserra son étreinte. Elle se détendit en reconnaissant Irvine et Selphie.

Selphie hurla de joie. " C'est Linoa ! " Elle fit un grand coucou et finit la distance en courant, Irvine sur les talons. " Oh, mon Dieu ! " Elle se calma net. " Est-ce que…?" La peur était clairement visible sur son visage. Elle voyait en Squall un grand frère… depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits.

Linoa secoua la tête. " Juste endormi. Le dernier combat l'a complètement vidé, et je ne sais pas depuis quand il était étendu là quand je l'ai trouvé. "

Irvine s'agenouilla, soulagé lui aussi. La question de Selphie faisait écho à sa propre peur. " Allez, il faut l'amener au Dr Kadowaki. " Il se retourna. " Eh, Zell! Quistis ! Par ici ! On les a trouvés, et Squall est vivant ! "

Zell arriva le temps de le dire. Il n'avait plus de souffle mais un énorme sourire. " Il a réussi ? "

Quistis fut plus longue à venir mais son sourire n'était pas moins grand. " Evidemment que oui ! "

Squall était au bord de l'inconscience mais il voulut les voir de ses yeux. Il se força à les ouvrir et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient là… tous. Tous étaient là pour lui. Il eut un moment son expression habituelle puis esquissa un sourire fatigué.

Irvine éclata de rire à cette vue. " Eh bien, rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup ! Allez " Il redressa Squall et passa un bras autour de son épaule alors que Zell en faisait autant de l'autre côté, lui aussi riant. " Le Garden n'est pas très loin… on s'est dit que vous deviez y être pour quelque chose dans cette soudaine fontaine de lumière. La prochaine fois que vous êtes perdu, criez! "

" Je m'en souviendrais. " Squall aurait été incapable de dire combien il était heureux d'être entouré de ses amis. Il avait mis toute sa volonté à lutter contre ce sentiment d'amitié, et ils étaient malgré tout restés à ses côtés. Il était trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que marcher alors il les laissa faire la conversation. Il fut tiré de sa semi-inconscience quand il entendit un cri s'échapper du Garden. Perplexe, il regarda Zell qui lui tapotait l'épaule.

" Crois-le ou non… AIME ça ou non, ces applaudissements sont pour toi mon pote !"

Squall secoua la tête. " Non… pour NOUS ". Quand le proviseur vint à leur rencontre, il essaya de se tenir seul et de saluer, mais échoua pitoyablement. Il se retrouva dans les bras de Cid et fronça les sourcils perplexe quand celui-ci le relâcha. " C'était en quel honneur Monsieur ?"

" Parce que tu as toujours été le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours eu autant d'espoirs pour toi. Pour vous TOUS. " Cid se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, en larmes.

Avec un sanglot, Edéa embrassa elle aussi Squall. De même que Cid, elle considérait Squall comme son fils. Tous les enfants avaient été siens, mais Squall avait toujours eu une place particulière. De toutes, l'adoption de Squall avait été la plus douloureuse, elle en avait pleuré pendant des jours. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise quand Squall l'embrassa respectueusement sur le front. Il souriait, et quand il souriait, son visage changeait du tout au tout. Le voir sourire, c'était le voir comme il aurait toujours du être. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. " Je me suis toujours demandé où tu l'avais remisé celui là ! " Elle le lâcha et laissa le Dr Kadowaki l'emmener.

Tous les étudiants voulaient le voir de près. Plusieurs lui demandèrent s'il allait se remettre. Squall soupira, résigné, laissant le docteur les éloigner, répétant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ce qui était vrai. Il était bien au-delà de l'épuisement. La seule chose qui le retenait, c'était son entêtement à ne pas s'effondrer en public. Il y parvint une bonne partie du chemin, mais dut pour cela garder les yeux fermés. Il entendit vaguement la foule retenir son souffle quand il succomba finalement et s'évanouit.

Le Dr Kadowaki l'empêcha de tomber à terre. " Le pauvre…" Elle vit Linoa approcher. " Aide-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je pense qu'il ne souffre que d'épuisement et de déshydratation ".

A Horizon, Seifer regardait la mer avec indifférence, comme tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait été plus que fou. Il s'était quasiment fait tuer sans meilleure raison qu'une vieille rivalité avec Squall. Il était sur le point de conclure qu'il n'y avait aucun poisson dans cet océan quand Raijin se mit à danser. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

" Woo hoo ! J'en ai un ! Regardez! Vous avez-vous sa taille ! Il est énorme !"

Fujin ne réagit pas. Elle interrogea Seifer du regard.

Grognant, Seifer se redressa et jeta sa canne à pêche de défaite. " Rien ne va jamais pour moi ! "

Fujin haussa les épaules et en revint à Raijin. Elle le regarda encore un moment faire sa danse de la victoire et décida qu'il fallait une fin à tout. " Terminé !" Elle leva la jambe et jeta Raijin à l'eau, plus pour amuser Seifer que pour faire taire son compagnon.

Seifer rit la voyant faire. Il secoua la tête, étonné de les voir toujours à ses côtés. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel comme une ombre s'avançait sur eux. Il entendait des cris de joie s'en échapper. Il sourit. " Il est vivant ! Bien joué Squall. Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas. "

Ailleurs, le président Loire se tenait sur un petit chemin de terre qu'il connaissait bien. Il posa les yeux sur son alliance, entendant les voix du passé.

_"Laguna ?"_

_Il se retourna, elle était là. Raine, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. " Hmmm ?"_

_Elle s'avança vers lui. " Ellone m'a dit que tu voulais me voir? Elle riait. Tu sais à propos de quoi ? "_

_"Euh… c'est que… ce petit chat !"_

_Raine pencha la tête sur le côté, demanda. " Alors ?"_

_Il sentit venir une crampe. " Rien. " Il se retourna et murmura " si elle me suit, j'y vais. "_

_Raine le rattrapa.. " Laguna, attends ! Je… Hein ?"_

_Laguna souriait maintenant, il avait fait volte-face et lui prit la main, y glissant un anneau. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une bague de fiançailles mais avait à la place deux alliances. _

_Raine regarda l'anneau argenté comprenant soudainement. Elle rit à travers ses larmes et posa ses yeux sur lui. _

_Avec un demi-sourire, il leva la main gauche, montrant son anneau. " Mari adoré ?"_

_Raine renifla, levant elle aussi la main. Elle savait que c'était une demande en mariage. " Epouse chérie ! Oh, Laguna ! "Elle le prit dans ses bras. " Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !"_

_Laguna sourit apaisé. Il était tombé amoureux des regards de Julia mais il savait que ce n'était pas réel, il aurait sinon trouvé le moyen de l'avoir. Raine était belle, mais elle avait aussi ce quelque chose qui le captivait, et il l'aimait pour ça. " Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. "_

Le président finit les quelques pas menant à la tombe et mit un genou à terre. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer mais il refusa de laisser couler les larmes et lut l'inscription. _" Raine Loire "_ Il sentit un pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler.

" Oncle Laguna !"

Laguna regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Ellone lui faire signe. Il sourit et répondit. Il regarda le ciel comme passait une ombre au-dessus d'eux. Des cris de joie s'en échappaient. " Bien joué fiston !"

Linoa resta au chevet de Squall tout le temps qu'il mit à récupérer. Elle était inquiète de le voir ainsi dormir sans l'aide de sort. Elle commençait à craindre qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Elle sourit soulagée quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. " Hey ! Bienvenue parmi les vivants, toi l'endormi "

Le Dr Kadowaki entra et constata. " Finalement réveillé. Tu en as inquiété plus d'un, mais personne autant que cette demoiselle " dit-elle désignant Linoa. Elle marmonna mais retrouva le sourire à la vue des résultats lus sur les différents moniteurs. " Tout à l'air dans l'ordre, mais je te conseille tout de même d'y aller doucement les jours à venir. "

Linoa demanda à Squall tout en s'amusant avec la mèche qui lui cachait les yeux. " Comment te sens-tu ?"

" J'ai l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un camion ! Ma tête va exploser ! " Squall jeta son bras sur ses yeux. " Je ne me souviens de rien après être rentré au Garden. "

" Pas étonnant ! Tu t'es évanoui ! Tu es resté inconscient pendant au moins cinq jours. " La doctoresse ne put s'empêcher de rire à son air étonné. Elle avait toujours su que derrière son air impassible se cachait un trésor d'émotions. Elle l'avait observé changer dès sa rencontre avec Linoa. En parlant d'elle…" tu as intérêt à faire attention à elle, jeune homme ! Elle est d'excellente influence sur toi. ET elle ne t'a pas quitté une seconde depuis ton arrivée ici. "

Linoa rougit et baissa le nez dans un excès de timidité. " Je ne le laisserais pas se débarrasser de moi. " Répondit-elle. " Si ça arrivait, où pourrais-je voir un aussi joli sourire ?"

Ce fût autour de Squall de rougir, heureusement pour lui, son bras masquait la plupart de son visage.

Linoa rit doucement. " N'essaie pas de te cacher ! Je sais que tu rougis… " Sa voix devint inquiète. " Ta tête te fait vraiment souffrir ? "

Squall fit signe que non. " Ca résonne… ça va passer. Je peux sortir ?"

Le Dr Kadowaki acquiesça. " Oui, tu as suffisamment de forces. Et puis, je crois que le Garden tout entier attend des nouvelles de son commandant. Rappelles-toi seulement ce que je t'ai dit. Vas-y doucement. Pas de T-Rex pour le moment. "

" Parfait… " répondit Squall sans discuter. Il s'assit avec l'aide de Linoa et sourit pour la remercier. Il lui répondit " Je peux marcher seul. "

Linoa le lâcha à contre-cœur puis sourit quand il ouvrit les bras. Elle s'avança et il les referma sur elle, l'étreignant tendrement. Il soupira de bonheur de la sentir répondre.

Squall inspira profondément en la serrant plus fort, les larmes au bord des yeux. " Je pensais t'avoir perdue. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la solitude. "

Linoa acquiesça, elle le comprenait très bien. Ce n'était pas tant le combat en lui-même qui avait manqué le tuer, c'était la douleur de perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait. " Ca va aller. Je suis là et je n'ai AUCUNE envie de m'en aller !"

Pendant ce temps, le Dr Kadowaki était sortie prévenir Quistis, Selphie, Zell et Irvine que Squall était revenu à lui. Elle sourit à chacune de leur réaction et savait en raccrochant, que tous seraient réunis sur le campus. Elle fit un signe à Linoa pour lui dire que tout était prêt.

" Viens, allons nous promener ! Un peu d'exercice te fera du bien. " Linoa ne pouvait maîtriser son bonheur à marcher main dans la main avec Squall. Il y avait bien quelques étudiants dans les couloirs, mais tous se mirent à les suivre quand ils virent Squall. A mi-chemin du campus, Squall finit par demander. " Pourquoi ils nous suivent tous ?"

Linoa se contenta de dire "tu verras "

Squall haussa les sourcils à son ton mystérieux mais n'insista pas. Il était seulement surpris en entrant sur le campus. Surpris des préparatifs. C'était comme si une fête était prévue. " Qu'est-ce que ? "

Linoa se plaça face à lui et se mit à applaudir. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine et Zell la rejoignirent rapidement. Suivis par Cid et Edéa. Puis l'ensemble du Garden.

Squall resta un moment gêné, ne comprenant pas. Il se retourna finalement pour voir la banderole sous laquelle ils venaient de passer. " BON RETOUR SQUALL "

Le Dr Kadowaki arriva peu après se joindre à l'ovation. Ce fut le final qui remplit le cœur et les yeux de Squall. Il s'était toujours cru seul mais il avait une famille plus grande que tout ce dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Il revint vers ses meilleurs amis qui s'étaient approchés. Avant de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, il fut prisonnier d'une embrassade générale qui fit redoubler les applaudissements.

Linoa souriait. Elle pouvait quasiment voir Squall absorber tout cet amour et cette amitié si longtemps refusés. Elle resta près de lui alors que Selphie se mit à sauter en criant à tue-tête " c'est l'heure de la FIESTA !!!!! "

Squall ne bougea pas de son point d'arrivée une bonne partie de la soirée. Tout le monde défilait pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Certains lui serraient la main, d'autre le prenaient dans ses bras, une petite fille lui fit même la bise. Il eut finalement du temps pour lui et fit un rapide tour d'horizon pour voir ce que chacun devenait. Selphie enregistrait la soirée sur son caméscope, Irvine dansait, Quistis sirotait un verre.

" Ce sont les fameux bretzels ?" Zell désigna une pile immense de sandwichs. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait rit. " Oui, ce sont eux ! "

Zell se jeta dessus et en prit d'emblée une douzaine ce qui amusa tout le monde. Tous savaient que Zell étaient l'éternel victime de la rupture de stock. Par un saut arrière, Zell rejoignit une table et se mit à manger.

Linoa tira Squall de ses rêveries et lui prit le bras. " Viens, allons voir les étoiles "

Selphie ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Elle venait de changer la batterie du caméscope. " Ok, c'est reparti !" Elle commença par filmer Quistis, sa coupe de champagne toujours en main. Irvine, à côté, dansant n'importe comment. " Quistis, viens, avec moi ! Souris !"

Voyant la caméra sur elle, Quistis sourit et fit un petit geste de la main. Irvine, vexé de se voir ainsi évincé du plan se plaça juste devant Quistis qui gronda pour la forme. " Toi, la tâche ! " Avec ça elle renifla et s'éloigna.

" Quoi ? Ah, allez, Quistis ! C'était pour rire ! " Il se tourna vers Selphie et pencha la tête sur le côté " qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?"

Selphie soupira et suivit Quistis avec la caméra. Elle se dirigea vers le proviseur.

" Proviseur ? "

" Ah, Quistis !" Cid lui adressa un immense sourire. " Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Squall nous a fait une belle frayeur non ? "

Quistis acquiesça " oui, sans aucun doute. Le Dr Kadowaki me disait justement qu'elle-même commençait à douter de son réveil. La pauvre Linoa était si inquiète qu'elle allait en devenir violente !" Elle vit Edéa s'approcher. " gouvernante… "

" Eh bien, pour ma part, je suis ravie qu'il s'en soit sorti. Il a toujours été têtu. "

" Je ne crois pas qu'il soit juste de parler ainsi de Squall dans son dos ! " Les interrompit Irvine. " Mais je suis content que l'on soit de nouveau tous ensemble. Mis à part le fait que nous étions orphelins, le temps passé à l'orphelinat à été le meilleur moment de ma vie, et je vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur pour avoir été là quand nous avons eu besoin de vous. " Ce disant, il fit la révérence puis lança un clin d'œil à Edéa.

" Séducteur !" S'amusa Edéa. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'extraordinaire hasard qui avait fait se rassembler tous ses enfants, elle s'en voulait d'en avoir été la cause. Ils avaient pour ordre de la tuer, Irvine devait être celui à appuyer sur la gâchette. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son esprit. Puis elle vit son regard rassurant et elle se laissa enfin sourire pleinement.

Irvine lui répondit et se tourna vers Selphie qui, consciencieusement filmait l'ensemble de la scène.

" Eh ! Il est temps que ton joli petit minois passe de l'autre côté de la caméra ! Je te remplace pour un temps ! " Il lui prit la caméra des mains et poussa gentiment Selphie à côté de Quistis. La brunette profita de l'occasion pour lui piquer son chapeau. " Irvine, la caméra est de travers ! Retourne-là… LA ! Hey ! "

Irvine n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle disait, il filmait trois filles à l'arrière plan et leur fit coucou. " Bonsoir charmantes créatures !" Il eut un sourire carnassier quand elle répondirent à son geste.

Selphie apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, visiblement fâchée. " Irvine, peux-tu me dire ce que tu filmes ? Hein ? Je ne te parle plus ! " Conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

" Allez, Selphie ! C'était pour rire ! " Il l'avait fait intentionnellement, elle était si mignonne quand elle était en colère.

Selphie s'arrêta brutalement, toute colère oubliée. " Quistis, regarde Zell !" Elle le pointa du doigt en rigolant.

" Quoi ? Oh, Irvine ! Gros plan sur Zell, maintenant ! Regarde !" Elle aussi le pointa du doigt et se mit à rire.

Irvine obéit et eut un sourire moqueur. Zell engloutissait les bretzels les uns après les autres en vrai loup affamé.

" Je ne sais plus depuis quand j'en rêvais ! " Zell engloutit deux énormes bouchées. " Ça valait le coup d'attendre ! " Une autre bouchée qu'il avala sans mâcher. Il attrapa un verre d'eau pour faire couler l'ensemble.

Quistis et Selphie accoururent pour lui taper dans le dos, l'aider à respirer. Une fois le morceau passé, Zell se retourna brusquement; " vous auriez pu me tuer !"

Selphie, pas effrayée pour un sou cria et s'éloigna en courant.

Zell s'adressa alors à Irvine qui filmait toujours. " Et toi, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Queue de cheval ! " Il lui jeta le demi-bretzel non avalé restant à la figure.

" Waouh ! Trop peur ! Fais donc attention en mangeant !" Irvine revint ensuite sur Selphie qui caressait Angel, le chien de Linoa. Celui-ci ne s'attarda pas et courut vers le balcon. Selphie le suivit du regard et montra du doigt. " Je sais où Squall et Linoa se sont cachés ! Sont-y pas mignons tous les deux ? "

" Tu m'étonnes !" Irvine voyait bien Linoa, mais Squall était hors champ.

Linoa avait les yeux perdus dans le ciel. " Déjà vu !"

A ses côtés, Squall acquiesça. " Il ne manque plus qu'une étoile filante !"

Obéissant à ses paroles, une étoile traversa le ciel.

Linoa sourit et se tourna vers le brun. Son sourire devint joueur comme elle pointa le ciel, le même geste que celui fait le soir de leur rencontre. Squall n'esquiva pas et sourit en retour. " Viens par-là. "

Il lui prit la main et l'amena à lui, très près. Il s'arrêta au plus une seconde et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Linoa l'enlaça, se rapprochant encore plus. Elle ressentait ce baiser jusque dans ses orteils. Même s'il se voulait indépendant, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, et ça lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de l'aimer. Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant commencer des applaudissements, elle rompit doucement le baiser. " je crois qu'on nous regarde "

Squall se tourna vers la porte. Pour être vus ils l'étaient ! Tout le Garden était présent. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Irvine filmait la scène et commentait d'un pouce levé. Il s'adressa à Linoa. " Eh bien, donnant leur VRAIMENT quelque chose à regarder !"

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par ça, elle se sentit pivoter vers l'arrière comme Squall l'embrassait à nouveau. Elle se cramponna à lui, incertaine de pouvoir tenir seule sur ses jambes. Elle n'entendait même plus le bruit de la foule, couvert par les battements de son cœur.

Après une minute, Selphie commenta " Hey! Ils devraient penser à respirer !"

Irvine se pencha vers Zell " tu paries combien que Linoa ne tiendra pas debout sans son aide ? "

" Pas de pari. Elle ne saura même plus où elle est. "

Quistis ajouta. " Je ne savais pas que Squall avait ça en lui, ce côté sauvage. "

Linoa cligna des yeux quand Squall rompit le baiser. Elle voyait des milliers d'étoiles et pensa, en rougissant " Waouh, c'est ce que Squall ressent pour moi ? "

Squall eut un sourire satisfait à l'entente d'une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement. Il aida Linoa à retrouver son équilibre et vit Irvine et Zell échanger un regard complice. " Ca va ? "

Linoa était à mille lieues du Garden, elle se jeta à son cou " je ne me suis jamais sentie mieux !" Elle réalisa alors qu'il avait toujours un public.

Squall s'amusa de la voir chercher à reprendre une couleur normale mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Le sourire qu'il avait caché pendant des années était désormais bien en place, il balaya les alentours du regard mais en revint fatalement à Linoa. Il avait une maison. Mieux que ça, il avait une famille. Son regard s'adoucit comme il considérait la femme qu'il aimait. " Et un jour, avec Linoa, j'aurais ma propre famille ". Avec cette pensée en tête, il entraîna Linoa vers la piste de danse. " Au moins, aujourd'hui je sais danser !" Comme leur chanson commençait, il fit valser Linoa de la façon dont elle lui avait appris, cette fameuse nuit, il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

"…Et ils vécurent heureux à jamais !"

"Encore une histoire Papa !" La petite fille, qui avait hérité des yeux et de la couleur de cheveux de son père, sautait sur le lit.

Le père se leva et sourit affectueusement à son enfant. " Demain, je t'ai gardée éveillée déjà trop longtemps ! Ta mère ne sera pas contente si tu ne dors pas maintenant. " Il embrassa sa fille et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Papa… ? " Raine serrait son petit Mog en peluche. " Ca s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? "

"Tu verras la cassette un jour. " Promit-il " Maintenant, au lit !" Il ferma la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec sa femme. Elle voulut prendre un air fâché, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" Tu n'as jamais rien su lui refuser !" Elle tendit la main et retraça langoureusement le chemin de sa cicatrice.

Squall sourit à Linoa. " Comment peux-tu-m'en vouloir ? Elle vit l'enfance que je n'ai pas eue "

Linoa céda. " Je comprends. Allez, viens, allons dormir !"

Squall l'observa s'éloigner et remercia l'étoile filante qui les avait fait se trouver. Puis il la suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

FIN


End file.
